Ripper assemblies are often used to loosen hardened ground, break up rock formations and otherwise engage a ground surface. Ripper assemblies often include a parallelogram type linkage that is moveable between a first, raised position at which the ripper is positioned above the ground for transport and a second, ground-engaging position at which ground engaging shanks of the ripper assembly engage the ground surface. An actuator such as a hydraulic cylinder is often used to move the ripper assembly between the first and second positions.
Once the ripper assembly is in the ground engaging position, the actuator may also be used to apply a force to maintain the ground engaging shanks of the ripper assembly in the ground. To increase the force on the ground engaging shanks, a larger heavier, actuator may be used. However, in addition to increasing the size of the actuator, the larger actuator may also require an increase in the size of other components of the ripper assembly. A larger actuator and larger components of the ripper assembly may result in a heavier ripper assembly.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2009/0199441 A1 is directed to a ripper assembly that is moveable between a first, transportation position and second a second, ground engaging position. The configuration of the linkage assembly of the ripper assembly allows for improved operator visibility when in the first, raised position.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.